Teknoloji eğitimi
=Teknoloji ve Eğitim: Ülke Deneyimleri ve Türkiye İçin Dersler= Doç. Dr. M. Yaşar Özden Kürşat Çağıltay Nergis Erçil Çağıltay =Giriş:= İnsan için çoğunlukla “düşünen bir canlı”dır tanımlamasını kullanmaktayız . Aslında bu tanım öğrenme öğesini kapsamadığı için eksik kalmaktadır. Dolayısıyla bu tanımı “öğrenen ve öğrendiğini geliştiren ve kendisinden sonra gelen nesillere aktarabilen” bir canlıdır şeklinde değiştirebiliriz. Gerçekten de insan dışında kalan türlere baktığımızda, öğrenmenin olabileceğini fakat bu bilginin sonraki nesillere aktarma konusunda herhangi bir becerinin gelişmediğini görmekteyiz. İnsan yeryüzünde ilk var olduğu andan itibaren diğer canlılardan farklı olarak bilgi üretmiş, bunu ait olduğu toplumun diğer bireyleriyle paylaşmış ve bilgileri bir yolla kendisinden sonraki nesillere aktarabilmiştir. Bilginin aktarımı uzun süreler boyunca görerek ya da izleyerek geliştirilen yapıların (ev aletleinin yapımı, avlanma gibi) sözel olarak bir sonraki kuşağa aktarılamsı şeklinde olurken, nüfusun artması toplum yapısının karmaşıklasması ve dillerin gelişmesiyle yazılı aktarıma dönüşmüştür. Bilginin çoğalarak artması ve karmaşıklaşması usta eğiticilerin ortaya çıkmasına neden olmuştur. Bu konudaki en özgün örnekler Eski Yunan’daki düşünür-öğrenci ikilisidir. Eski Yunan sitelerinde ortaya çıkan ve usta-çırak ilişkisi şeklindeki bilgi aktarımı kitabın ortaya çıkmasıyla büyük bir değişim geçirmek durumunda kalmıştır. Düşünce ve tecrübelerin kitap içinde toplanmasıyla öğreticinin olmadığı ortamlarda da öğrenme gerçekleşmeye başlamıştır. Ayrıca, bu tür yazılı kaynaklar sayesinde oluşturulan bilginin yeni nesillere aktarılması daha kolay olmuştur. Kitap ve diğer yazılı kaynaklar sayesinde bilgi birikimi artarken öğrenciler öğreticilerinin fikirlerini diğerleriyle karşılaştırma şansına da kavuşmuşlardır. Yani, öğretici birinci ve tek kaynak olmaktan çıkmış, eğitimi yönlendirici ve destekleyici bir kimlik kazanmaya başlamıştır. Buna paralel olarak kitap ve diğer yazılı kaynaklar yoluyla eğitimin yüz yüze gerçekleşmesi zorunluluğu da ortadan kalkmıştır. Bu radikal değişimi takip eden dönemler boyunca eğitim konusunda çok büyük değişiklikler olmadan günümüze kadar gelinmiştir.Günümüzde ise eğitimin yeniden çok radikal diğer bir dönüşümle karşı karşıya olduğu konusunda görüşler ileri sürülmektedir. Bu değişikliğin temelinde eğitimde teknolojinin, özellikle bilgisayarların kullanımıdır. Ancak bu konuda bir takım kavramaların oluşturulup kullanılması sırasında çok dikkatli olmamız gerekmektedir. Eğitimde bilgisayar kullanımının bilgiye ulaşım ve bilgilerin iletimi konusunda büyük kolaylıklar sağlayacağı kesindir. Bununla birlikte günümüze kadar başarıyla uygulanan öğrenci-öğretmen modelinde çok fazla bir değişim yapamayacağı açıktır. Başka bir deyişle, bilgisayarların öğreticilerin yerini alacağı fikri kulağa hoş gelse de yakın bir gelecekte hala hayal olarak kalmaya devam edecektir. Burada önemle üzerinde durulması gereken konu bilgisayarlaşmanın bilgiye erişimi ve kullanımı çok kolaylaştıracağı fakat etkili kullanım için iyi eğitilmiş eğitimcilerin yerini tutamayacağıdır. Dolayısıyla, bu sistemin en etkili olarak kullanımı ancak bilgili, teknolojiyi kullanma konusunda iyi yetiştirilmiş eğiticilerin yol gösterici rolünü oynadığı eğitim/öğretim ortamlarının yaratılmasıyla mümkün olabilecektir. Bu makalenin amacı, eğitimde teknoloji kullanımı konusunda oluşabilecek yanlış anlamaları ortadan kaldırmaya yardımcı olmaktır. Bu amaca ulaşmak için bundan sonraki bölümlerde sırasıyla, teknlojinin eğitimde kullanımının kısa bir tarihçesi verildikten sonra diğer dünya devletlerinde teknolojinin eğitim ortamlarına girmesi sırasında edindikleri tecrübelerden bahsedilecek ve en son olarak da ülkemizde bu tecrübelerin ışığında neler yapılması gerektiği tartışılacaktır. =Eğitimde Teknoloji Kullanımın Tarihçesi= Eğitimde teknoloji kullanımı konusundaki ilk ciddi çalışmalar doğal olarak bu teknolojilerin üretildiği ülkelerde başlamıştır. Genel olarak, teknolojinin üretildiği ülkelerde üniversiteler bünyesinde Öğretim Sistemleri Teknolojisi (Instructional Systems Technology) adı verilen bölümler kurularak teknolojinin eğitimde kullanımı konusunda çalışmalara başlanmıştır. 1914 yılında başlayan Birinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında üretilen askeri amaçlı filmlerde eğitimde görsel malzeme kullanmanın önemi ortaya çıkmıştır. Öğretici görsel malzemenin değerlendirilmesi amacıyla araştırıcılar değişik yöntemler geliştirmek zorunda kalmışlardır. Bu çabaların bir sonucu olarak “uygulayarak değerlendirme” (formative evaluation) bir yöntem olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında da benzer amaçlı çalışmalar devam etmiştir. 1950’li yıllara gelindiğinde öğretim amaçlı televizyon (instructional television) çok yaygın olarak kullanılmaya başlanmış ve buna bağlı olarak da üniversitelerde görsel-işitsel teknoloji bölümleri hızla kurulmaya başlanmıştır. 1950-1960 yılları arasında Amerika Birleşik Devletleri’nde Ford Vakfı televizyon aracılığıyla eğitime 170 milyon dolar harcamıştır. 1967 yılında ise Amerikan Araştırma Enstitüsü (Amerikan Institute for Research) tarafından “İhtiyaca Göre Öğrenme” (The Program for Learning in Accordance) adı verilen ve matematik, dil fen bilimleri ve sosyal bilimleri kapsayan bireysel öğretici programlar geliştirilmiştir. Bilgisayarların eğitim kurumalarında ilk kullanımı ise 1950’li yılların sonlarında ikinci nesil bilgisayarların ortaya çıkışına rastlamaktadır. O günlerde, büyük üniversiteler bilgisayarları yönetimsel amaçlı olarak kullanmaya başlamışlardır. Özellikle, muhasebe, maaş ödemeleri ve öğrenci kayıtları bilgisayar kullanılarak tutulmaya başlanmıştır. Bilgisayarların bu idari kullanımlarının yanı sıra öğretici amaçlı kullanım yeteneklerinin keşfedilmesiyle 1960’lı yıllarda bilgisayar temelli öğretim programlarının geliştirilmesi çalışmaları başlatılmıştır. Bu projelerden en ünlülerinden birisi Illinois Üniversitesi tarafından geliştirilen PLATO’dur. Aynı dönemlerde IBM firması tarafından “Coursewrite” programı geliştirilmiş, benzeri programlar yine Stanford ve Pennsylvania üniversitelerinde de geliştirilmiştir. 1970’li yılların sonlarında üçüncü nesil bilgisayarların piyasaya çıkması ve, fiyatların düşmesi bilgisayarların daha fazla yaygınlaşmasına neden olmuştur. Bu sayede, daha fazla sayıdaki okul bilgisayarları idari amaçlar için kullanma fırsatı bulmuşlardır. 1972 yılında özel bir şirket olan MITRE Corp. ile Brigham Young Üniversitesi TICCIT sistemini geliştirmeye başlamıştır (Zaman Paylaşımlı ve Etkileşimli Bilgisayar Kontrollü Öğretici Televizyon ). Renkli televizyon kullanılarak öğrencilere ders verilirken, geliştirilmiş bir daktilo aracılığıyla, gerçekleştirilen karşılıklı etkileşim bir bilgisayar aracılığıyla kontrol edilmekteydi. Bu proje kullanıcı kontrollü öğrenme felsefesinin gelişmesine yol açmıştır. Böylece, her kullanıcı kendi bilgi ve becerileri doğrultusunda öğrenme fırsatına kavuşmuş oluyordu. Projenin ilk hedef kitlesi yetişkinler olurken sistem özellikle askeri personelin eğitiminde kullanılmaya başlanmıştır. 1970’li yılların sonuna doğru, bir ana bilgisayara telefon hatlarını kullanarak terminal makinalarının bağlanması ve ana bilgisayar üzerinde yer alan derslerin terminaller aracılığıyla kullanılması temeline dayanan PLATO IV sistemi geliştirildi. Bu sistemler gelişmelerini sürdürürken, bilgisayarların eğitimde çok değişik amaçlarla kullanılmaya başladığını görüyoruz. Genel olarak bu kullanımları şu ana başlıklar altında toplamak mümkündür; Kullanım Amacı Örnek Kullanım İdari Amaçlı Muhasebe ve Rapor Oluşturma Kayıt tutma Stok Ders Programlarının Hazırlanması Bilgisayarları Öğrenme Bilgisayar Okur-Yazarlığı Bilgisayar Mühendisliği Bilgisayar Aracılığıyla Öğrenme Öğretici Programlar Alıştırma programları Benzetişim programları Öğretici oyunlar Testler Yukarıdaki tablodan da anlaşılacağı gibi bilgisayarlar öğrenme amacıyla çok değişik şekillerde kullanılabilmektedir. Kullanım amacına bağlı olarak gerçekleştirilen eğitim çok farklı isimler alabilmektedir(bilgisayar temelli eğitim, bilgisayar aracılığıyla eğitim gibi). Her ne isimle adlandırılırsa adlandırılsın bugün bilgisayarlar eğitim sistemine hizla girmektedir. Bilgisayarların eğitimde kullanımı aynı zamanda bilgiye hiç alışık olmadığımız şekilde kolay ve hızlı ulaşmamızıda olanaklı bir hale getirmiştir. Aslında bu konudaki en büyük gelişme kişisel bilgisayarların yerine ağ yapılarının kullanımıyla gerçekleşmiştir. Zamanla ağların birbirlerine bağlanmasıyla oluşan Internet dünyayı global bir köy haline getirmiş ve bilgiye erişimde sınırları ve kontrolü ortadan kaldırmıştır. Bu büyük değişimi sağlayan Internet’in gelişimine kısaca bakacak olursak, ilk fikir Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Savunma Bakanlığı’nın araştıma ve geliştirme kolu olan “Savunma İleri Düzey Araştırma Projeleri Kurumu’na (DARPA, Defence Advanced Research Project Agency) dayanmaktadır. 1969 yılında A.B.D Savunma Bakanlığı “Paket Anahtarlamalı Bilgisayar Ağı” yapısını temel alan ARPANET’i oluşturmaya başladı. Bu ağ yapısı daha sonra ABD’deki diğer üniversite ve araştırma kuruluşlarının katılımıyla büyümeye başladı. 1973 yılında değişik tipte bilgisayarların birbirleri ile konuşmalarını sağlamak amacıyla Stanford Üniversitesi, BBN ve University College London bir araya gelerek internetworking projesini başlattılar. 1980 yılında TCP (Transfer Control Protocol) adı verilen İletim Kontrol Protokolü sabitleştirildi. 1983 yılında bütün ARPANET kullanıcıları İletim Kontrol Protokolü/İnternet Protokolünü (TCP/IP, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) kullamaya başladılar. ARPANET 1990 yılının Haziran ayında kullanımdan kaldırıldı ve yerini, ABD, Avrupa, Japonya ve Pasifik ülkelerinde ticari ve hükümet işletimindeki omurgalar aldı. Bu gelişmeler olurken 1986 yılında Amerika Birleşik Devletlerinde Ulusal Bilimler Vakfı tarafından (NSF, National Science Foundation) NSFNET kuruludu. Bu ağ omurgasına dünyanın değişik yerlerinden ağlar bağlanmaya başlandı. Türkiye bu ağ omurgasına 1993 yılında katıldı. Ülkelerin katılımıyla kaynaklar artmaya ve bilgiye ulaşım kolaylaşmaya başladı. Teknolojide oluşan bu olumlu değişmeler öğrenme alışkanlıklarımızı değiştirmeye başladı ve bunun doğal sonucu olarak eğitim sistemlerimizde değişmeye zorlandılar. Geldiğimiz bu noktada bütün ülkeler eğitim verdikleri ilk, orta, lise ve yüksek öğrenim kuruluşlarını bu sisteme bağlama yarışına girdiler. Bazı ülkeler bu yarışta önemli mesafe alırken diğerleri geri kaldılar ve hızla bu açığı kapatmak amacıyla teknolojiyi kullanım alanlarına sokma yarışına başladılar. 1980’lerden başlayarak bugün gelinen noktayı tam anlayabilmek için ülkeler bazında teknolojinin eğitim kurumlarında kullanımına bir göz atmamız yararlı olacaktır. Avusturya Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi (yıl) Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 8.0 17.000 6.225 40.000 300.000 8 (%7.8) 5 Milyar Avusturya’da eğitim sistemi hiyerarşik bir yapı içersinde merkezi olarak yönetilmektedir. Zorunlu temel eğitim 8 yıl olup bunun ilk 4 yılı ilkokul, ikinci dört yılı ise ortaokullarda gerçekleştirilmektedir. Orta dereceli okul öğrencilerinin % 40’ının evinde bilgiasayar bulunmaktadır. 1992 yılında her 100 kişiden dokuzunun bilgisayar sahibi olduğu belirlenmiştir. Bilgisayarlaşma oranlarına bakıldığında Avusturya’nın bu alanda büyük bir ilerleme kaydettiğini söylemek mümkündür. Okullardaki bilgisayarlaşmaya baktığımızda, 1970’lerin sonlarına doğru orta dereceli meslek okullarının yarısının bilgisayar alt yapısının tamamlandığını görmekteyiz. 1991 yılına gelindiğinde orta dereceli okullarda her öğretmene 22 öğrenci düşerken, 1 bilgisayarı 9 öğrenci paylaşmaktaydı. Ülkede bilgisayarların yaygın olarak kullanılmasını sağlamak amacıyla öğretmenler temel bilgisayar eğitiminden geçirilmişlerdir. Bu eğitime 1976-1977 yıllarında bilgisyar dersi veren öğretmenlerle başlanmış, 1985-1986 yıllarından itibaren matematik, İngilizce, Almanca ve fen bilgisi öğretmenleriyle devam edilmiştir. Halen 40.000 orta dereceli okul öğretmeninin % 40’ı bu eğitimden geçmiş bulunmaktadır. Ancak burada üzerinde durulması gereken en önemli konu eğitimin amacına ulaşıp ulaşmadığı olmaktadır. Çünkü, 1991-1992 yıllarında yapılan proje çalışmalarına % 11 oranında katılım olmuştur. Sorunun nedenleri araştırıldığında, motivasyon eksikliği, bilgisayara yabacı olmak, farklı alan öğretmenlerinin birlikte çalışmak istememeleri gibi faktörlerin rol oynadığı gözlemlenmiştir. Orta dereceli okullarda bilgisayarların müfredat içersinde yer alması ulusal bir politika olarak belirlenmesine rağmen yakın bir gelecekte bu hedefe ulaşılmasının mümkün olmadığı görülmektedir. Müfredat konusundaki başarısızlığın temelinde yeterli sayıda eğitim yazılımının bulunmaması ve öğretmenlerdeki motivasyon ve eğitim eksikliğinden kaynaklanmaktadır. Sonuç olarak, Avusturya, bilgisayarların eğitim alanında kullanımı amacıyla cok erken dönemlerde çalışmalar başlatmasına rağmen orta dereceli eğtim kurumlarında istediği hedeflere henüz ulaşamamıştır. Belçika Nüfus Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi 10.100.000 17.700 650.000 18 yaşa kadar zorunlu Belçika’da 1993 yılı rakamlarına göre her 11 kişiden birinin bilgisayarı bulunmaktadır. Orta dereceli eğitim kurumlarında bilgisayarlaşma 1980’li yıllarda başlamıştır. Günümüzde ilkokulların %50’den fazlasında ve orta dereceli okulların ise %90’ınında bilgisayar bulunmaktadır. Bilgisayarlaşmanın bu yüksek oranlara ulaşmasına rağmen orta dereceli okullarda her üç kişiden birisi ve ilkokullarda ise öğrencilerin % 10’u bilgisayar kullanmaktadır. Ülkede yaşanan bu başarısız deneyimin üç nedene bağlı olduğu belirtilmektedir. Bunlar sırasıyla alt yapı, eğitimi veren öğretmenlerin ve sistemin çalışmasından sorumlu olan kişilerin yetersizliğidir. Ayrıca teknolojideki hızlı ilerleme ve eğitim yazılımlarının yetersizliği önemli bir rol oynamaktadır. Bulgaristan Nüfus Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi 8.800.000 3.800 1.123 28.769 383.953 16 yaşa kadar zorunlu Ülkede eğitim sistemi merkezi değildir, dolayısıyla karar verme yetkisi merkezden yerel eğitim merkezlerine ve okul yönetimlerine devredilmiştir. Bulgaristan’da bilgi teknolojileriyle ilgili derslerin verilmesine 1960’lı yılların sonlarında başlanmıştır. 1970 yılından başalayarak bilgi teknolojilerinin müfredat içersinde yer almasına çalışılmaktadır. 1986 yılından başlayarak bilgi teknolojileri dersi orta öğretim kurumlarında zorunlu ders olarak okutulmaktadır. Ancak eğitim sisteminin merkezi olarak yönlendirilmemesi okutulan derslerin programlarında oluşabilecek birliği engellemektedir. Bulgaristan, öğretmenlerin temel bilgisayar eğitimini 1985-1990 yılları arasında tamamlamıştır. Bununla birlikte verilen eğitimde okulların durumları göz önüne alınmadığından istenen hedeflere ulaşılamamıştır. Fransa Nüfus Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 57.8 18.200 55.000 6-16 yaşlar arası (%6.39) 76.1 Milyar Ülkede eğitim sistemi merkezi olmasına rağmen yerel otoriteler zaman içersinde söz sahibi olmaya başlamışlardır. Fransa’da okul öncesi eğtime özel bir önem verilmektedir. 1990 yılında 2 yaşındaki çocukların %35’i ve 3 yaşındaki çocukların %99’unun okul öncesi eğitim aldığı bilinmektedir. Eğitimde bilgisayar kullanımına 1970 yılından itibaren başlanmıştır. 1978 yılından başlayarak altı yıl içersinde okullara 10.000 bilgisayar yerleştirilirken aynı süre içersinde 100.000 öğretmen bilgisayar eğitiminden geçirilmiştir. 1993 yılına gelindiğinde okullardaki bilgisayar sayısı 400.000’e ulaşmıştır. Okullarda bilgisayarlar değişik amaçlarla kullanılmaktadır. Öncelikle, fizik, kimya, jeoloji ve biyoloji laboratuvarlarında bilgisayarlar veri toplama, deney benzetişimi ve sonuçların analizinde yaygın olarak kullanılmaktadır. Halen orta dereceli okulların yarısında ve yüksek öğrenim kurumlarının hepsinde bilgi işlem merkezleri bulunmaktadır. Öğrenciler bu merkezler aracılığıyla uzaktaki veri bankalarına ulaşabilmekte ve tarama yapabilmektedir. Yakın gelecekte, yerel bilgi ağları üzerinde ve taşınabilir bilgisayarlarda CD-ROM aracılığıyla eğitim yapılması planlanmaktadır. Almanya Ülkenin nüfusu 81.1 milyon ve kişi başına düşen ulusal gelir ise 19.400 $’dır. Okul başına 25 bilgisayar bulunmakta ve bu sayı hızla arttırılmaktadır. Orta dereceli okulların ilk yıllarında öğrencilere “Temel Bilgi Teknolojileri Eğitimi” dersi verilmektedir. Daha sonraki yıllarda ise “Bilgisayar Bilimleri” dersi bazen zorunlu bazen ise seçmeli ders olarak okutulmaktadır. Almanya’da eğitimin temel amacı öğrenciye nasıl bilgi edinebileceği, nasıl öğreneceği ve bilgiyi yaratıcı olarak nasıl kullanacagının öğretilmesidir. Eğitim yazılımları konusunda Almanya çok avantajlı bir konumda bulunmaktadır. Halihazırda, okuma-yazma, matematik, ve fen bilgisi alanlarını içine alan 3.203 yazılım bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca, çoklu ortam elektronik kitapların hazırlanması, eğitim veri tabanının oluşturulması ve yerel bilgisayar ağlarının oluşturulması çalışmalarına devam edilmektedir. Almanya, alt yapısının iyi olmasına ve yeterince eğitim yazılımına sahip olmasına rağmen henüz planladığı hedeflere ulaşamamıştır. Bunun nedeni olarak öğretmen eğitiminin yeterli olmadığı düşünülmektedir. Yunanistan Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi (yıl) 10.6 8.900 12.000 90.000 1.500.000 15 yaşına kadar 6 yıl ilk okul, 3 yıl orta okul zorunlu Yunanistan’da bilgisayarların eğitim alanında kullanımına 1980’li yılların ortalarında başlanmıştır. 1995 yılından itibaren hemen hemen bütün okullara bilgisayar girişi tamamlanmıştır. Okullarda genel olarak, bilgisayara giriş dersleriyle birlikte programlama dillerinden BASIC öğretilmektedir. Kelime işlemci programları, veri tabanı yazılımları, oyun programları, hesap tablosu uygulamaları ve grafik çizim programları eğitsel amaçlar için kullanılmaktadır. Yunanistan’da da belirli bir alt yapının oluşturulmasına ve amaçlara uygun yeterli sayıda yazılım bulunmasına rağmen etkin çalışan bir bilgisayar destekli eğitim sistemi henüz kurulamamıştır. Bilgisayarların müfradat içersinde yer alabilmesine yönelik çalışmalar halen sürdürülmektedir. Japonya Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi (yıl) Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 125 20.400 40.000 1.000.000 40.000.000 9 (6 yıl ilkokul 3 yıl orta okul) %5.9 Eğitimde bilgisayar kullanımına 1980’li yıllarda başlanmıştır. 1993 yılına gelindiğinde bütün okullarda en az bir tane bilgisayar bulunmaktadır. Okullarda kullanılmak amacıyla çok sayıda eğitim yazılımı hazırlanmıştır. Yazılımların büyük bir çoğunluğu özel firmalar ve öğretmenler tarafından geliştirilmektedir. 1988 yılından başlayarak öğretmen olacak herkesin bilgisayar konusunda yeterli bilgi sahibi olması koşulu konulmuştur. Halen, orta öğrenimde görev yapan öğretmenlerin %30’u bilgisayar kullanabilmekte ve bunların yaklaşık % 40’ı bilgisayar eğitimi verebilmektedir. Japonya da henüz bilgisayar destekli eğitim konusunda istenen noktaya ulaşamamıştır. Buradaki temel problem ise, öğretmenlerin yeterli zamanı bulamaması ve bilgisayar kullanma konusunda istekli olmamalarıdır. Hollanda Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi (yıl) Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 15.0 17.200 11.000 200.000 2.500.000 12 yıl (8 yıl ilkokul 4 yıl ortaokul) %5.8 Hollanda’da okullar devlet tarafından belirlenen ölçütlere uymak koşuluyla kendi programlarını uygulamakta serbesttirler. Eğitimde teknoloji kullanımına 1982 yılında “Yüz Okul Projesi” ile başlanmıştır. Bu dönemde hedeflerin iyi belirlenememesi ve teknolojideki hızlı değişim sonucu bu okullara konulan bilgisayarlar kısa zamanda kullanım dışı kalmıştır. Bunun üzerine 1984 yılından başlayarak okullara bir anabilgisayar ve buna bağlı kişisel bilgisayarlardan oluşan yerel bilgisayar ağları kurulmaya başlanmıştır. Her okulda en az üç öğretmen 80 saatlik zorunlu bilgisayar eğitiminden geçirilmiş ve okullara kullanacakları kelime işlemci, hesap tablosu, ve veri tabanı programları verilmiştir. Daha sonra, bilgisayar destekli eğitim amaçlarına varabilmek için değişik alanlarda eğitim yazılımı geliştirilmesi çalışmalarına başlanmıştır. Halen, dil öğretimi, aritmetik ve geometri alanlarında eğitim yazılımları bulunmakta ve bu yazılımlar orta dereceli okulların % 80’ninde kullanılmaktadır. İspanya Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Zorunlu Eğitim Süresi 39.3 12.700 25.000 7.000.000 6-16 yaşlar arası İspanya’da son yıllarda eğitim sistemi merkezi yapıdan yerel yönetimlerin daha aktif olduğu bir yapıya doğru dönüştürülmektedir. Bilgisayarların eğitimde kullanımına ise 1985 yılından itibaren başlanmış olup bu konuda 1980 yılından başlayarak bir çok proje oluşturulmuştur. Temel hedef bütün okullarda her sekiz sınıf için bir bilgisayar laboratuvarı ve ayrıca fizik, kimya, biyoloji laboratuvarlarında en az bir bilgisayarın yerleştirilmesidir. Okullardaki bilgisayar donanımı konusundaki eksiklerin tamamlanmasına paralel olarak eğitim yazılımları özel sektör tarafından hazırlanmaya çalışılmaktadır. İspanya’da karşılaşılan problemleri teknoloji donanımlarının pahalı olması, öğretmenlerin yeterince eğitilmemiş olmamaları ve bu eğitimin çok uzun zaman alması şeklinde özetlemek mümkündür. İngiltere Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı 58.1 16.900 29.000 513.000 8.000.000 1992 yılı rakamlarına göre, İngiltere’de her 18 kişiye bir bilgisayar düşmektedir. 1980 yılından başlayarak bilgisayarların, 1985 yılından itibaren eğitim yazılımlarının ve bilgi teknolojilerinin eğitimde kullanımına başlanmıştır. 1990 yılında matematik müfredatı içersinde bilgisayarın kullanımı amacıyla eğitim yazılımları ve 1992 yılından itibaren ise okullarda CD-ROM kullanımına başlanmıştır. Bu çalışmalara bugüne kadar 198 milyon dolar harcanmıştır. Bilgi teknolojilerinin müfredat içerisinde kullanımını yaygınlaştırmak amacıyla beş standart belirlenmiştir; bilginin işlenmesi, modellenmesi, kullanımı, ölçülebilmesi-kontrol edilmesi ve uygulamaların değerlendirilmesi. 1990 yılında öğretmenlerin eğitilebilmesi amacıyla her yedi kişiye bir bilgisayar düşecek şekilde 7000 bilgisayar kullanılmıştır. Halen okul kütüphanelerinden bilgisayar aracılığıyla faydalanabilmek amacıyla Internet’in kullanımı, 5-18 yaşlar arasındaki nüfusun eğitiminde elektronik iletişimin sağlanması ve belli kaynaklardan okullara bilgi aktarımının sağlanması konularında çeşitli projeler yürütülmektedir. İngiltere’de okulların bilgisayarlardan daha fazla yararlanabilmeleri ve yeni teknolojileri kullanabilmeleri, okul yöneticilerinin eğitilmesi ve bu teknolojilerin sağlanmasındaki problemlerin çözümüyle mümkün olacağı düşünülmektedir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 260 24.700 109.200 3.000.000 51.000.000 %7,5 Amerika Birleşik Devletleri’nde eğitim sistemi merkezi olmayan bir karar mekanizması ile yönetilmektedir. Ülkenin herhangi bir konuda ulusal bir müfredatı yoktur. 1991 yılında ortalama sınıf büyüklükleri 25 öğrenciden oluşmakta, 19 öğrenciden az 27 öğrenciden kalabalık sınıf bulunmamaktadır. A.B.D.’de bilgisayarların eğitim alanına girmeleri 1970’li yıllara rastlamaktadır. 1996 yılına gelindiğinde okullarda her dokuz öğrenciye bir bilgisayar düşmektedir. 1989 yılında fen bilgisi dersleri veren öğretmenlerle İngilizce dersi veren öğretmenlerin % 40’ı derslerinde bilgisayarlardan yararlandıkları saptanmıştır. Bu sayılar 1992 yılına gelindiğinde fen bilgisi öğretmenleri için % 50, ingilizce dersi verenler içinse % 60’a çıkmıştır. Son iki yıl içersinde ise okullarda modem, CD-ROM, yerel ağ ve videodisk kullanımı büyük oranda artmıştır. Bununla birlikte, öğrencilerin gösterdiği performansa bakıldığında eskiye kıyasla bir iyileşme olmadığı gözlenmektedir. Bu nedenle, son günlerde, ulusal müfredat, ulusal test, yeterlilik standartları konusunda tartışmalar yapılmaktadır. Önümüzdeki yıllarda, bilgi teknolojilerinde gelişmeye bağlı olarak öğrenme alışkanlıkları ve eğitim anlayışındaki değişmelere paralel ve buna uygun müfredatların oluşacağı fikri tartışılmaktadır. Ayrıca, ileriye yönelik planlar olarak bilgisayar eğitiminin kalitesinin arttırılması, teknik alt yapının güncellenmesi, öğretmen eğitimi ve bilgi teknolojilerine erişimde fırsat eşitliğinin yaratılması düşünülmektedir. Çin Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı (Milyon) Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 1190 2.200 813.000 9.000.000 177.0 (%12.7) 9.64 Milyar Çin’de zengin ve yoksul bölgeler arasındaki farklılığın çok büyük olması eğitimi olumsuz yönde etkilemektedir. Ülkede bilgisayarların eğitim alanında ilk kullanımına 1978 yılında başlanmıştır. Halen 20.000’den fazla bilgisayar öğretmeni ve 20.000 okulda yerleşik 100.000’den fazla bilgisayar bulunmaktadır. Zengin ve yoksul kesime ait çocuklar arasında bilgisayar kullanımı konusunda çok büyük bir eşitsizlik bulunmaktadır. Öğretmenler yeterli eğitim yazılımı bulamamaktan yakınmaktadırlar. Ayrıca, öğretmenlerin çoğunluğu bilgisayar konusunda eğitilmemiş durumdadır. Türkiye Nüfus (Milyon) Kişi Başına Düşen Ulusal Gelir ($) Okul Sayısı Öğretmen Sayısı Öğrenci Sayısı (Milyon) Eğitime Ulusal Gelirden Ayrılan Pay ($) 64.266 2.947 68.591 352.732 11.219 % 2.1 Türkiye’de eğitimde bilgisayar kullanımının yaygınlaştırılması amacıyla çeşitli çalışmalar sürdürülmektedir. Okullarda bilgisayar laboratuvarları kurulmaktadır. Laboratuvarlı okul sayısı 779 ve bu okullardaki laboratuvar sayısı 1792 olmuştur. Mevcut bilgisayar laboratuvarlarındaki bilgisayar sayısı 22.918’e ulaşmıştır. Milli Egitim’e bağlı devlet okullarındaki eğitim kalitesinin arttırılması amacıyla Dünya Bankası’ndan alınan kredi ile Milli Eğitimi Geliştirme Projesi başlatılmıştır. Bu proje iki kısımdan oluşmaktadır ve birinci kısmı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı-Dünya Bankası katılımıyla yürütülerek tamamlanma aşamasına gelmiştir. Projenin bu kısmında 53 Bilgisayar Deneme Okuluna 1.666 adet bilgisayar alınmış ve bu okullarda bilgisayar laboratuvarları kurulmuştur. Aynı proje kapsamında 256 Ticaret ve Turizm Eğitimi Okulu ile 50 Kız Teknik Öğretim Okuluna bilgisayar laboratuvarları kurulmuştur. Ayrıca, 160 Müfredat Laboratuvar Okulu’nda laboratuvar kurma çalışmaları devam etmektedir. Bu proje çerçevesinde 53 Bilgisayar Laboratuvar okulunda denenmek üzere Bilim ve Teknik ansiklopedisi, İngilizce, matemetik, fizik, kimya ve biyoloji konularında ders yazılımları alınmıştır. Bu yazılımların deneme okullarındaki uyguluma çalışmaları tamamlandıktan sonra yaygınlaştırılması planlanmaktadır. Donanım ve alt yapı çalışmalarına ek olarak 1996 yılı içersinde 256 yeni formatör öğretmenin eğitimi yapılmış ayrıca 314 öğretmen 1. ve 2. tekamül eğitimine tabi tutulmuştur. Bu sayılarla birlikte formatör olarak eğitilen öğretmen sayısı 1500 civarına ulaşmıştır. =Sonuç: = Buraya kadar anlatılanlardan bir dizi fazla sonuç ve çözüm önerileri üretmek mümkündür. Bunu yapmadan önce bundan bir süre önce Bussiness Week dergisinde yayınlanan ve S. Wildstorm tarafından kaleme alınan bir makaleye değinmek yerinde olacaktır. Bu makaleye yazar çocukluğunda Ruslar tarafından uzaya gönderilen Sputnik’in Amerikan eğitim sistemi üzerine yaptığı etkileri anlatarak başlıyor ve bu konudaki gözlemlerini şu kelimelerle özetliyor: “Sputnik’in uzaya gönderilmesi ulusal bir paniğe neden oldu. Bunu takip eden bir kaç ay içerisinde okullara fen bilgisi laboratuvarlarında kullanılabilecek malzemeler akmaya başladı. Fakat bu sırada herhangi bir öğretmen eğitimi yapılmadığı için daha sonraki seneler bu pisliği temizlemekle geçti. Internet’in okullara sokulabilmesi için gösterilen tutkuda benzeri bir sonuç verecek gibi görünmektedir...” Evet, günümüzde bilgi teknolojileri ve Internet her alanda hayatımızı büyük bir hızla değiştirmektedir. Dolayısıyla, bu teknolojileri bir an önce hiç zaman geçirmeden eğitim sistemimiz içinde yer almasını sağlamamız gerekmektedir. Fakat, bunu yaparken bizden önce bu konuda uzun zaman ve emek harcamış diğer ülkelerin deneyim ve uygulamalarından doğru dersler çıkarmamız “Amerika’yı yeniden keşfetmemizi” engelleyecektir. Gerçekten, Amerika’yı keşfetmekten yorulup kıta amerikasını gezme vakti çoktan geldi ve geçiyor. Bunun için yapılması gerekenler yukarıda örnekleri verilen ülkelelerin deneyimlerinde yatmaktadır. Kısaca özetleyecek olursak; • İlk olarak, donanım ve donanıma uygun alt yapı olmazsa olmaz bir öncelik olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Bugünkü Internet alt yapısı kesinlikle üzerinde ses ve görüntüyü taşıyabilecek bir seviyeye getirilmelidir. Bilindiği gibi henüz daha ülkemizdeki yüksek öğrenim kurumlarının tamamı birbirleriyle Internet aracılığıyla konuşamamaktadır. Bütün alt yapının bir anda istenen seviyeye getirilmesinin imkansız olduğu düşünülecek olursa, ilk olarak üniversitelerin özellikle eğitim fakültelerinin Internet bağlantısının yapılması gerekmektedir. İkinci aşama olarak Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının ilgili kuruluşlarıyla, yakın çevrede bulunan okulların katılımıyla Eğitim Fakültesi-Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı-Okul ağ yapısının oluşturulması (okulnet veya uloknet (ulusal okullar ağı)) gecikmeksizin gerçekleştirilmelidir. Burada oluşturulması önerilen omurga yapısı Ulaknet’in devamı olduğu için bir çok yerde yeniden kablolama gerekmeyecektir. • Alt yapının iyileştirilmesine paralel olarak okullardaki donanım eksikliği ortadan kaldırılmalıdır. Bunun için her okulda bir bilgisayar laboratuvarı fikri desteklenebilir. • Teknoloji boyutundaki iyileştirme kesinlikle “öğretmen eğitimiyle” birlikte gerçekleştirilmelidir. Bunun için Ulusal bir Müfredat çerçevesi belirlenmeli ve ilgili alanlarda eğitim verecek kişilerin bir an önce eğitimine başlanmalıdır. Müfredat önceden belirlenecek olursa öğretmen eğitiminde özel firmalarda rol alabilirler. Bu tür bir yaklaşım eğitim faaliyetlerinin hızlanmasında çok önemli bir rol oynayacaktır. • Yukarıda verilen örneklerde de görüldüğü gibi donanım altyapısının oluşturulması ve öğretmen eğitiminin sağlanması Internet’in müfredat içersine alınmasında yeterli olamamamaktadır. Buradaki başarı tamamıyla anadilde üretilen eğitim yazılımlarına bağlı kalmaktadır. Burada vurgulamaya çalıştığımız yazılımlar bilgisayarların araç olarak kullanıldıkları kelime işlem, hesap tablosu veya veri tabanı yazlımları değildir. Ayrıca, eğlendirerek öğrenmeyi sağlayan yazılımlarda bu gruba girmemektedir. Bu yazılımların pazarı olduğundan bir çok özel sektör firması bu tür yazılımları halihazırda üretmektedirler. Özellikle, üzerinde durulması gereken nokta, fizik, kimya, biyoloji, sosyal dallar ve yabancı dil gibi değişik alanlara hitap edebilecek kapsamlı eğitim yazılımlarının hazırlanmasıdır. Bu konuda özel sektöre çok büyük görevler düşmektedir. Genellikle, pazar payının çok olmaması büyük yazılım şirketlerinin bu alana ilgi duymasını engellemektedir. Dolaysıyla, bu konuda gereken tedbirlerin önceden alınması gerekmektedir. • Bilgi teknolojilerinin eğitim sistemine entegrasyonunu sağlamak amacıyla müfredatta gerekli düzenlemelerin yapılması gerekmektedir. • Kurulacak olan bilgisayar laboratuvarlarının işletilmesini sağlamak amacıyla yeni düzenlemelerin yapılması gerekmektedir. Bu tür yerlerin devamlılığını sağlayacak kişilerin görev tanımlarıyla birlikte kadro sorunlarının çözülmesi gerekmektedir. Bu kişilerin mutlaka 4 yıllık programlardan yetişmiş olmaları gerekmemektedir. Bunun yerine iki yıllık meslek okullarında bu görevi yerine getirebilecek kişiler hem örgün ve hem de yaygın eğitim yoluyla kısa süre içinde yetiştirilebilirler. • Hangi alan olursa olsun öğretmen olarak görev yapacak kişilerin eğitimleri sırasında temel bilgisayar okur-yazarlığı ve Internet ve öğretim materyali hazırlama konusunda eğitilerek mezun olmaları sağlanmalıdır. Bu konuda YÖK (Yüksek Öğrenim Kurumu) tarafından gerçekleştirilen Eğitim Fakültelerinin yeniden düzenlenmesi sürecinde bazı çalışmalar yapılmış ve 1998-1999 yılından itibaren bütün Eğitim Fakültelerinde bu iki konuda zorunlu dersler programlara konmuştur. Son söz olarak, eğitimde teknolojilerin kullanımına ilişkin sorunların çözümü göründüğü kadar kolay değil aksine karmaşıktır. Unutulmaması gereken en önemli nokta, eğitimi verecek olanların o konuda bilgi sahibi olmalarıdır. İnsanlar, genel olarak her yeniliği gereksiz bir yük olarak algıladıkları için ilk olarak kullandırmak istediğimiz teknolojinin faydalarını anlatmakla ve hedef kitlenin bulunduğu yerden başlamamız sistemin başarılı olmasının en temel koşuludur. = Kaynaklar: = 1) Plank, H. (Ed). (1991). Education in Austria: A concise Presentation. Vienna: federal Ministry of education and arts. 2) Wetzel, G., Haider, G. (1991). COMPED national questionnaire Austria, Salzburg: University of Salzburg, Austrian IEA Reseach Center. 3) Denis, B. (Ed), (1993), Control Technology in Elementary Education (NATO ASI Series, Vol. 116) Heidelberg: Springer Verlag. 4) Azalov, P., Todorova, M., Assenova, P. (1991), "On some problems of informatics education in secondary school, Teaching Mathematics and informatics,3:1-4. 5) Pelgrum, W.J., Janssen Reinen, I.A.M., Plomp, Tj. (1993), Schools, Teachers, students and computers: A cross-national perspective. The Hague, Netherlands: (IEA) The International Association for the Evaluation of Educational Achievement. 6) MEN(1990)Padagogical use of satellites images, Centre National d'etudes spatiales. 7) Rommel, H.-G. (1987), "Development of educational Software in Germany (Federal republic)", pp 125-138 in T. Plomp, K. van Deursen, J. Moonen (ed), CAL or Europe, Computer-Asisted Learning for Europe. Amsterdam, NewYork, Oxford: North-Holland. 8) Dimaras, A. (1978), "The Movement for Reform: A Historical Perspective", Comparative Education Review. Vol 22, No 1,pp11-20 9) Mclean, M. (1990), Britain and Single Market Europe: Prospects for common School Curriculum. The Bedford Way Series, Institute of Education, University of London, London: Kogan Page ch, 5. 10) Japan Association for Promotion of Educational Technology (1993), Report No. 49 and No 50, Tokyo. 11) MESC (1990) outline of Education in Japan, The Asian Cultural Centre for Unesco, Tokyo. 12) Krins, D., Plomp, Tj, Scholtes, E. (1992), New Information Technology in Education: The Netherlands. Luxemburg, Official Publications for the European Communities. 13) European Communities Commission (1993), New information Technology in education, Spain. Luxemburg: Office for Official Publications of the European Communities. 14) Martin, D.(Ed), (1991), Spain Information Technology, Madrid, Ministerio de education in Ciencia. 15) Hooper, R. (1997), National Development Program in Computer-Asisted Learning :Final Report of the director. Councial for educational Technology. 16) Parlimentary Office of Science and Technology (1991), Technologies for Training: The Use of Technologies for Teaching and Learning in Primary and Secondary Schools. Volume 1. Report Parliamentary Office of Science and Technology. 17) Anderson, R.E. (Ed), (1993), Computers in American Schools, 1992: An Overview. IEA Computers in Education Study, department of Sociology, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota. 18) Natioanal Center for Education Statistics (1994), Digest of Education Statistics 1994 (NCES 94-115), Washington, D.C.: US. Goverment Printing Office. 19) China Education Newspaper (1993), The educational Statistics communique for 1992 (march 15,1993). 20) Pelgrum, W.J., Plomp, T (1991), The use of computers in education worldwide, Elmsford, NY. Pergamon Press. 21) Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı, BİLGEM (Bilgisayarlı Eğitim Müdürlüğü) 22) Devlet Planlama Teşkilatı (DPT) 1996 Yılı İstatistikleri. Kategori:Makaleler Kategori:Eğitim bilimleri